


You Could Be My (Teenage Romance)

by WrongRemedy



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always the Opposite Sex, Alternate Universe - High School, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrongRemedy/pseuds/WrongRemedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob has a crush on the school mascot. The guy, not the costume. (Always-a-girl!Bob)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Could Be My (Teenage Romance)

"So," Bob said, putting her tray down and taking a seat across from Frank and Gerard at the lunch table. "It's possible I may have a slight crush on the mascot."   
  
Gerard raised an interested eyebrow, and Frank asked, "Like, on the guy, or on the costume?"   
  
"The guy," said Bob, because as weird as they were, she was pretty sure no one she knew was freaky enough to have a crush on the mascot suit. Except maybe Pete, but you never knew with that dude.    
  
"The guy's name is Brian, you know," said Mikey, popping up from out of fucking nowhere to sit next to Bob. Mikey reached across the table to steal some of Gerard's fries and elaborated, "Brian Schechter. He's a senior." He eyed Bob for a second or two, then said, "He'd probably date you if he knew you were interested."   
  
"Well," Bob said, "Thank you for that vote of confidence, Mikeyway."    
  
"No problem," Mikey shrugged.    
  
Bob rolled her eyes, and then Ray showed up to see if any of them wanted to keep him company while he worked at the comic store that afternoon, and the topic was temporarily forgotten.

  
~

  
Everyone piled into the comic store with Ray after school, except Mikey who'd left them at the school gate with some vague mutterings about Gabe and Vicky and the park that Gerard immediately deemed too much information even though he hadn't really said anything at all.    
  
"So," Ray said, stacking some comics onto a shelf. "I hear our dear Barbara has a thing for the mascot."   
  
"Alright," said Bob, looking around at the group. "Who told?"    
  
Gerard raised his hand sheepishly, and Bob sighed, then looked back at Ray.    
  
"Yeah, I guess I do. And don't call me Barbara, fucker."   
  
Ray laughed, "Sorry. Anyway, I think you should ask him out. I bet he'd say yes."   
  
"God," Bob said, "Can everyone just drop it, please? I'm not asking out Brian Schechter. I don't even like him that much, Jesus."   
  
"Why do you like him at all?" Frank asked. "I mean, he's not gross or anything, but. I wouldn't date him."   
  
"Yeah, he's too manly for you," said Bob, which made Gerard go, "Hey!" and make a hurt face. Frank hugged Gerard and kissed the side of his face.    
  
"Don't listen to her. You're totally macho."   
  
Gerard smiled, which made Frank smile, and Bob and Ray started making exaggerated choking noises until Frank stuck his tongue out at them and everyone started laughing.    
  
"But really though," said Frank, "What do you see in him?"   
  
Bob shifted and hid in her hoodie a little.    
  
"I don't know, I mean. He's cute. And he's got some cool tattoos. And, like, piercings and shit."   
  
"I have all that stuff," said Frank.   
  
"Yeah, and you're also one of my best friends and gayer than the Fourth of July, okay."   
  
Gerard giggled and poked Frank in the side, repeating, "Gayer than the Fourth of July!" in this stupid high-pitched voice that totally made him sound the same way. Frank scowled.    
  
"Okay, point. But I don't understand why you don't just give it a shot."   
  
"Tell you what," said Bob. "If you guys will just shut the fuck up about it, I might talk to him, alright?"   
  
"Deal," said all of them at once.    
  
"And that goes for Mikey, too," added Bob. "Gerard, make sure he knows that."   
  
Gerard nodded and saluted. "Aye aye, captain."   
  
Bob snorted. God, her friends were ridiculous.

  
~

  
Bob was in the library, working on some stupid assignment for her stupid chemistry class when someone cleared their throat and tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Gimme a sec," she mumbled distractedly, and finished the sentence she was writing before looking up, fully intending to get whoever it was to go away as quickly as possible.  
  
"Brian," she said, surprised but managing to keep it out of her voice. "I mean, um, hi."  
  
"Hi," Brian repeated. "You're Bob, right?"  
  
"Yeah," Bob sniffed. "Who wants to know?"  
  
"Well," Brian said, scrubbing a hand over the back of his neck. "I mean, I did. But like, I can go away, if this is a bad time or something."  
  
"No!" Bob yelped, and fuck, she didn't even  _like_  him that much, what the hell?  
  
"Okay," said Brian. "Um, I heard that you might like me, and --"  
  
"Wait," said Bob. "Who the fuck told you that?"  
  
"Oh, um. Do you not? I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."  
  
"No no," Bob said, "I'm just trying to figure out who I need to kill later."  
  
"Oh," said Brian again. "Um, it was actually Pete Wentz."  
  
"Pete fucking Wentz? Who the fuck told him?"  
  
"Uh, Mikey Way, I think? Or possibly Gabe Saporta, I don't know, there was a long list of names, I sort of stopped paying attention after awhile."   
  
"I'll kill all of them," said Bob decisively.   
  
"Okay then. Just, like, don't get caught, okay?"  
  
"Why not?" asked Bob.  
  
"Because I'd like to go on at least one date with you before you get sent to prison," said Brian.  
  
"Oh," said Bob. "Well, I'd like that, I guess. Um, yeah. Here, I'll just give you my number," she said, ripping a piece of paper from her notebook and writing her cell number on it.   
  
"Thanks," said Brian, taking the paper and tucking it into his pocket. "I sort of have to go to practice now - don't want to piss off the cheerleaders by delaying their routine or whatever - but I'll talk to you later, right?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, definitely," said Bob.  
  
"Cool," Brian said.  
  
"Cool," Bob repeated.  
  
Brian wandered off, looking back at Bob over his shoulder a few times, and Bob went back to her homework trying desperately to pretend she wasn't fucking blushing like a giant girl.

  
~

  
"We told you," Frank and Gerard said simultaneously when Bob sat down at the lunch table.   
  
"I told you too," said Mikey, "and so did Ray. We are the smartest."  
  
"Shut the fuck up, all of you," Bob snapped.  
  
"Hey babe," said Brian cheerfully, taking the seat next to Bob and kissing her on the cheek. "Contemplating the murder of loved ones again?"  
  
"Yes," Bob seethed. The bastards across the table just kept on grinning.  
  
"Don't get caught," Brian said.  
  
"That's what you always say."  
  
"That's because I always want you to not go to prison. But especially today."  
  
"What's so special about today?" asked Bob, taking a bite of her apple.   
  
Brian leaned over to whisper in her ear. Bob's eyes got wide and her cheeks went red, and she almost choked on her food. Brian looked stupidly pleased with himself.  
  
Across the table, Mikey, Frank, and Gerard looked both intrigued and disgusted.   
  
"Do we want to know?" asked Frank.  
  
Bob coughed. "Brian just said that we have...  _plans_  for this weekend," she said carefully. Brian grinned beside her.  
  
"Gross," Mikey deadpanned, and left the table.  
  
Frank and Gerard giggled. "Hey, Gee," said Frank, "Do  _we_  have plans this weekend?"  
  
"You know it," Gerard said, winking.  
  
Bob and Brian exchanged a horrified look.   
  
"We're going to go now," Bob announced loudly.  
  
If Frank and Gerard heard her, they showed no indication. She and Brian left the cafeteria holding hands.


End file.
